Problem: Solve for $x$ : $5x + 8 = 10$
Solution: Subtract $8$ from both sides: $(5x + 8) - 8 = 10 - 8$ $5x = 2$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{2}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{2}{5}$